


Chaos Harmony (A DRV3 Chatfic!)

by i_need_theropay



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But its DANGANRONPA-, Dark Humor, Dirty/Inappropriate jokes, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I actually have most of this planned out..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Language, Some angst, but its miu so, but its rYOMA, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_theropay/pseuds/i_need_theropay
Summary: {Post Game AU, basically after the Killing Game but everyone's alive lmao}Kokichi decided to make a group chat for the class...This is why we can't have good things
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Everyone & Everyone, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Rantaro and Kokichi are best friends and you cant change my mind, Ryoma/Death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. What Could Go Wrong?

**-Kokichi Ouma has added Shuichi Saihara, Gonta Gokuhara, Rantaro Amami, and 12 others to the group**   
**-Kokichi Ouma has renamed the chat: I want to McShoot myself**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryoma Hoshi:** mood

 **Shuichi Saihara:** What is it now, Kokichi?

 **Miu Iruma:** What thw fuck is it now ya little gremlin???

 **Kokichi Ouma:** wow... not even 1 minute in and miu has managed a spelling mistake!!! thats a new record-

 **Miu Iruma:** HEY!!!!

 **Rantaro Amami:** That’s enough Miu

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Anyway, this is a lil groupchat I decided to make because I was lonely and wanted to see how this would turn out

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** A group chat for all of us is a great idea, Ouma!

 **Gonta Gokuara:** Gonta agrees wiht Akamatsu-Chan!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Gonta’s here!!! Yay

 **Tenko Chabashira:** The only acceptable male

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** that’s fair

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua has presented me with the presence of this chat!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Hello Angie!

 **K1-B0:** What is this?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** oh I don't know kiibo...

 **Kaito Momota:** Ouma...d o n t

 **Kokichi Ouma:** w o a h totally forgot you were here

 **Kaito Momota:** you...added me?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** oh yeah

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Anyway since this is a chat we should have nicknames!

 **Maki Harukawa:** this is stupid

 **Kokichi Ouma:** well shit ok you can go first

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Maki Harukawa’s name to “as-sass-in”**

**Kaito Momota:** _LMFAONNQKJRCB_

**Rantaro Amami:** WELL PLAYED-

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** :0

 **As-sass-in:** that’s....fair

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** well this will be interesting

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Indeed...

 **Miu Iruma:** when tf did you two get here

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I have merely been here the whole time, observing

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** So have I, well except for the “observing” part

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Have I missed anything while I was away?

**Kokichi Ouma:** _MOM!!!!_

**Kirumi Tojo:** I have told you many times, Kokichi, I am not your mother

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Not if I have anything to say about it!!

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Kirumi Tojo’s name to “Mother Duck”**

**Kirumi Tojo:** I shouldn’t try to stop him anymore, should I?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Nope, I know not to from personal experience

**Miu Iruma:** _personal experience???_

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Miu Iruma’s name to “Iroomba”**

**Kokichi Ouma:** if you know you know

 **Rantaro Amami:** NOLMFOSKWEKJWCBQVOUC

 **Kaito Momota:** O H S H I T -

 **Shuichi Saihara:** i-

 **K1-B0:** no response

 **Iroomba:** no argument~

 **Mother Duck:** I am not very surprised at this…

 **As-sass-in:** oh

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta don’t get it?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** don’t worry Gonta! It’s just an inside joke

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Oh ok! Gonta understand

 **Himiko Yumeno:** i’ll just say it, who showed Gonta how to text?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Ryoma!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** yup, I’m sittin’ right next to him

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** awww!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** ok I’ll make this wholesome for everyone

 **Shuichi Saihara:** w h a -

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Gonta Gokuhara’s name to “Caterpillar Rave”**

**Tenko Chabashira:** a vine AND wholesome?!?!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** it fits so perfectly!

 **Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta loves the name! Thank you Ouma-Kun!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** nO pRobLEm-

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I’m curious, do you have nicknames that are perfect for everyone here?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Yup! To prove my point…

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Korekiyo Shinguji’s name to “hey soul sister”**

**Rantaro Amami:** HOLY FUCK-

 **Angie Yonaga:** that is Atua-Damned brilliant!

**hey soul sister:**

**Iroomba:** genius, but not as genius as me!

 **Tenko Chabashira:** I think I get it-

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** k o k i c h i -

 **Caterpillar rave:** ??

**K1-B0: o o f**

**Kaito Momota: b i g o o f**

**Kokichi Ouma has changed Kaito Momota’s name to “Space Case”**

**Space Case:** eh...could be worse

 **Kokichi Ouma:** it was gonna be Kaidiot but that’s Miu’s nickname for Kaede

 **Iroomba:** damn straight ya little shit

 **Rantaro Amami:** yo let me be the next victim

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Rantaro Amami’s name to “~Guacamole~”**

**~Guacamole~:** that’s fair

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Kaede Akamatsu’s name to “tEaMwoRk”**

**tEaMwoRk:** kokichi..please..something other than that-

 **Kokichi Ouma:** FiNEEeeeEeE

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed tEaMwoRk’s name to “Kayayday”**

**Kayayday:** this again??

**Kokichi Ouma: ye**

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** What do you have in store for me?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** oh don’t worry girl I got u

**-Kokich Ouma has changed Tsumugi Shiogane’s name to “animuwu”**

**Animuwu:** ….

**Kokichi Ouma has changed K1-B0’s name to Kee-boy**

**Kee-boy:** surprisingly not robophobic

 **Angie Yonaga:** Let’s say an Our Father for what he has for Shuichi

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Angie Yonaga’s name to “Our Daddy”**

**Our Daddy: _Atua tells me you will never make it to heaven_**

**~Guacamole~:** NO LMFKCKQBWRJHQRBQ

 **Space Case:** QNERJCQKRLKJRURQE

 **~Guacamole~:** That was a terrible keyboard smash-

 **Himiko Yumeno:** ikr

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Himiko Yumeno’s name to “lesbean”**

**Tenko Chabashira:** Sorry not sorry, but isn’t it “Lesbian”

 **Kokichi Ouma:** of course you would say that...yeah but I overheard you call her a “smol bean”

 **Lesbean:** T E N K O

 **Kayayday:** are we not gonna talk about how good that play on words was?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** thanks Kayayday!!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** anyway… let me just finish this

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to “Shyhara”**

**Shyhara:**

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Ryoma Hoshi’s name to “got a ways to go”**

**got a ways to go:** yeah pretty much

 **Tenko Chabashira:** hey what about me!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** hey, what’s your favorite tiktok song again?

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Probably “Say So” by Doja Cat, it’s pretty catchy!!

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to “Dojo Cat”**

**Dojo Cat:** i- you did npt-

 **Kokichi Ouma:** o h i d i d

 **Space Case:** L M F A O W H A T

**-Kokichi Ouma has changed his name to “Panta King”**

**Iroomba:** Of fuckin course it is

 **Mother Duck:** Everyone, it is getting quite late

 **Mother Duck:** I advise you to all go to bed

 **Panta King:** Alright fineeee...night mom!

 **Shyhara:** Goodnight, Kirumi

 **Kayayday:** Night!

 **Hey Soul Sister:** good night, fellow classmates

 **~Guacamole~:** a d i o s

 **Animuwu:** Good night everybody

 **Our Daddy:** Bye-onara everyone!

 **Lesbean:** Nighty night!

 **Got a ways to go:** hopefully this night is my last

 **~Guacamole~:** s a m e

 **Dojo Cat:** Good night everyone other than the males (but besides Gonta)

 **Iroomba:** Nighty night! Don’t let the horny bite! unless...

 **Kee-boy:** Iruma-San...

 **Kee-boy:** Good night everyone!

 **As-sass-in:** night i guess

 **Space Case:** See ya tomorrow!

 **Caterpillar Rave:** Night Kirumi!

**I Want To McSchoot Myself: 0 online**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Everything Can Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to play a game of Would You Rather
> 
> \--A little thing about this story is that it wont really end  
> It's just something I would work on if I'm bored and even if i decide to abandon it for a little, I might come back to it later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names for the group (so far because there may be changes)
> 
> Kokichi - Panta King  
> Shuichi - Shyhara  
> Kaede - Kayayday  
> Korekiyo - Hey Soul Sister  
> Rantaro - ~Guacamole~  
> Tsumugi - Animuwu  
> Angie - Our Daddy  
> Himiko - Lesbean  
> Ryoma - Got a ways to go  
> Tenko - Dojo Cat  
> Miu - Iroomba  
> Kiibo - Kee-boy  
> Kirumi - Mother Duck  
> Maki - As-sass-in  
> Kaito - Space Case  
> Gonta - Caterpillar Rave

**I Want To McShoot Myself: 2 online**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Today: 1:04 pm_ **

**Kayayday:** normally i wouldnt be saying this but today is kind of boring

**Panta King:** THANK YOU YES!!!! FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT

**Kayayday:** u m

**_Today: 1:06 pm_ **

**Lesbean, Shyhara, Dojo Cat, and 11 others are online**

**Lesbean:** nyeh...what would we do anyway

**Dojo Cat:** maybe we could hold another magic show! You can show off all your skills to everyone Himiko!

**got a ways to go:** s u r e

**Mother Duck:** _n o_

**Shyhara:**._.

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta just serched up some games to play!

**Space Case:** Alrighty! What are they

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta found one called ‘spin the bottle”

**Kayayday:** _N O_

**Animuwu:** p a s s

**~Guacamole~:** maybe not-

**Iroomba:** I vote YES

**Kee-Boy:** no Iruma, Gonta is too wholesome for that-

**Our Daddy:** anything _other_ than that Gonta?

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta found one called would you rather

**Shyhara:** a _c l a s s i c_

**Hey Soul Sister:** I agree

**Iroomba:** seriously Kiyo where the fuck do you keep coming from

**Hey Soul Sister:** o b s e r v a t i o n

**Panta King:** ok...

**Panta King:** well who’s up for would you rather??

**Kayayday:** I think it would be fun!

**Shyhara:** me too

**Iroomba:** eh fuck it i’ll join

**Key-Boy:** it might help me learn more, so yes!

**Animuwu:** I wonder how many plot twists this could hold...I’m in!!

**got a ways to go:** eh why not

**Space Case:** Sure!!

**Hey Soul Sister:** it could help me with some studies...

**~Guacamole~:** sure idfc-

**Our Daddy:** Atua says I should, so I will!

**Lesbean:** nyeh..I _am_ really bored...

**Dojo Cat:** If Himiko joins, then I will too!!

**Mother Duck:** I suppose I could take a break

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta agrees!

**Panta King:** welp thats everyone!

**Space Case:** wait what about Maki Roll??

**Panta King:** i doubt she wuold want to

**A-sass-in:** hes right, I dont

**Space Case:** aww come on, pleasee

**A-sass-in:** no

**Space Case:** _pleaseeee_

**A-sass-in:** no

**Mother Duck:** Maki, you do know he wont give up, don’t you?

**A-sass-in:**...fine

**Space Case:** yay

**Panta King:** aww thats adorableeee

**A-sass-in:** **_do you want to die_ **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Panta King:** Anywayssss….its decided that we’re gonna play would you rather! Who wants to go first

**Caterpillar Rave:** Oh, Gonta would liek to!

**Panta King:** I mean you did suggest the game so why not

**Caterpillar Rave:** Thank yu Ouma!

**Caterpillar Rave:** Would you rather have a pet butterfly, or bee!

**Dojo Cat:** Bees are cool and all, but butterflies come in many varieties and are overall really pretty :)

**Kayayday:** I agree with Tenko

**Iroomba:** well unlike you pussies, I would much rather have a bee 

**~Avocado~:** Yeah honestly, those things could be free protection service

**A-sass-in:** even if its only a once in a lifetime shift…

**~Avocado~:** _j e s u s c h r i s t m a k i-_

**Kee-Boy:** I’ve heard butterflies are very gentle, and they are very beautiful...I would have to choose butterflies

**Shyhara:** Yeah, I think a butterfly would be my choice

**Himiko:** I’ve seen magic used with butterflies before...mayb it could help me with some of my skills…

**Mother Duck:** Bees would just be buzzing around all day, making an annoyance, but butterflies would probably do the opposite…

**got a ways to go:** A bee would be a nice pet

**Hey Soul Sister:** I know many things about butterflies, so maybe bees for a change

**Animuwu:** I’ve used butterflies as the theme of some cosplays before, and they turned out great!

**Space Case:** to be honest...I don’t know-

**A-sass-in:** _murder hornets_

**~Avocado~:** …

**~Avocado~:** o k . . . 

**Our Daddy:** Atua and I both love butterflies, especially the Monarch ones!

**Panta King:** Obviously a bee, they’re much better than butterflies

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta thought you enjoyed the butterflies Gonta showed you the other day...you said butterflies were pretty??

**Panta King:** well yeh but still

**Our Daddy:** _well i_ **_did_ ** _overhear you ranting about how adorable minecraft bees are to Kiibo-_

**Iroomba:** O H H H H H

**Panta King:** no you didn’t-

**Kee-Boy:** I can confirm he did

**Animuwu:** O O P -

**Panta King:** TRAITOR

**Kayayday:** admit it Kokichi!!

**Panta King:** thEY’RE REALLY ADORABLE AND CUTE AND YOU CANT BLAME mE-

**~Guacamole~:** o_o

**Shyhara:** i-

**Kee-Boy:** wait…

**Kee-Boy:** _MIU DONT_

**Iroomba:** wow cockichi...i cant…

**Space Cace:** _o h n o_

**Iroomba:** _B E E L I E V E T H I S_

**Panta King:** fuck

**Iroomba:** Sorry if that sounded rude…

**Iroomba:** I a- _pollen_ -gize

**Mother Duck:** popcorn is in the dining hall

**~Guacamole~:** DAMN KIRUMI-

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Panta King:** n e x t q u e s t i o n

**Iroomba:** I have one!

**Panta King:** no

**~Guacamole~:** definitely not

**Kee-boy:** n o

**Mother Duck:** no

**A-sass-in:** no

**Space Case:** nahh

**Our Daddy:** Atua says no!

**Lesbean:** no Iruma

**Dojo Cat:** sorry Iruma-San, but n o

**Shyhara:** _n o_

**Kayayday:** no

**got a ways to go:** no

**Hey Soul Sister:** no

**Animuwu:** n o

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta have to agree

**Caterpillar Rave:** no

**Iroomba:** FUCK OFF

**Panta King:** anyone else???

**-Monokuma has joined!**

**Panta King:** wHAAAAAAAT THE FUCK

**~Guacamole~:** wOAH THER PARTNER-

**Shyhara:** Kokichi wtf

**Our Daddy:** ATUA-DAMNED IDIOT

**Space Case:** i-

**A-sass-in:** Kokichi what did you do

**Animuwu:** 👀

**Panta King:** doNT you dARE LOOK AT ME I DIDNT DO SHIT

**Iroomba:** YOU ARE LITERALLY THE ADMIN OF THIS CHAT WTF DO YOU MEAN

**Monokuma:** Students, students, calm down

**Monokuma:** I’m monokuma how tf do you think I got in the chat

**Kayayday:** understandable, have a horrible day

**Shyhara:** LmFAO

**Monokuma:** rude

**Monokuma:** anywayysss...would you rather drown, or burn to death?

**-Panta King has banned Monokuma from the chat**

**got a ways to go:** as long as it involves death idc

**got a ways to go:** oh shit-

**Animuwu:** 👀👀👀👀👀

**Hey Soul Sister:** Brave move, I must say

**Mother duck:** oh dear..

**Shyhara:** …

**Kayayday:** o o p

**~Guacamole~:** THE MADLAD

**Space Case:** Oh fuck he really did it-

**Lesbean:** damn

**Dojo Cat:** i-

**Iroomba:** holy shit---

**Kee-Boy:** ouma oh god-

**Panta King:** yeah yeah I’m great whatever

**Panta King:** WHO HAS A WOULD YOU RATHER

**Our Daddy:** would you rather… have a lifetime supply of candy or soda

**Panta King:** depends on what the soda is

**Our Daddy:** Panta

**Panta King:** again, depends what kind

**Our Daddy:** orange

**Panta King:** candy

**Kayayday:** Candy!

**Shyhara:** probably soda

**~Guacamole~:** CANDY FOR BINGE WATCHING

**Panta King:** YEAHHHHH

**Iroomba:** Soda gives me the energy to think of awesome inventions on 2x speed

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta likes candy!

**Animuwu:** i would say candy

**Space Case:** Soda!!!

**A-sass-in:**..candy

**Lesbean:** nyeh...cnady

**Dojo Cat:** definitely candy!!

**Lesbean:** **candy

**Kee-Boy:**

**Kee-boy is offline**

**Space Case:** o h n o

**~Avocado~:** AWWW KIIBO NOOO

**Panta King:** ANGIE LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE

**Kayayday:** awww no

**Shyhara:** aww kiibo

**Iroomba:** I’ll get him-

**Animuwu:** _really..?_

**Iroomba:**

**Iroomba is offline**

**Panta King:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**~Guacamole~:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Animuwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kayayday:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Space Case:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Dojo Cat:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lesbean:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Our Daddy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Hey Soul Sister:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Caterpillar Rave:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**~Guacamole~:** gONTA LMFAO

**Panta King:** HE DID IT!!! HE DID THE THING

**Caterpillar Rave:** :D

**Our Daddy:** AWW

**Panta King:** well this is boring now

**-Panta King is offline**

**Kayayday:** oh

**Shyhara:** welp

**-Shyhara is offline**

**~Guacamole~:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Space Case:** LMFAO nO

**-~Guacamole~ is offline**

**Kayayday:** yeah imma head out too

**-Kayayday is offline**

**Caterpillar Rave:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Space Case:** GONTA NO I CABT FUCKINF BREFTH MNHBFGBGFGKHJ-

**Mother Duck:** I...have to attend to some duties..

**-Mother Duck is offline**

**A-sass-in:** I’m with Kirumi...I dont want to deal with this

**A-sass-in is offline**

**Animuwu:** Im definitely not gonna go check whats going on with Miu and Kiibo-

**Animuwu is offline**

**-got a ways to go is offline**

**-Dojo Cat is offline**

**-Lesbean is offline**

**Our Daddy:** Bye-onara!

**-Our Daddy is offline**

**Hey Soul Sister:** Well, I have some business to attend to

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta does too!

**-Hey Soul Sister is offline**

**-Caterpillar Rave is offline**

**Space Case:** ;-;

**Space Case:** LoNeLyYyYyY

**-Space Case is offline**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If you have any Would You Rather questions for the group, feel free to comment them because there were only 2 questions here and I want it to last longer-


	3. An Act Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Valentine's Day, and Kokichi has something in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names for the group (so far because there may be changes)
> 
> Kokichi - Panta King  
> Shuichi - Shyhara  
> Kaede - Kayayday  
> Korekiyo - Hey Soul Sister  
> Rantaro - ~Guacamole~  
> Tsumugi - Animuwu  
> Angie - Our Daddy  
> Himiko - Lesbean  
> Ryoma - Got a ways to go  
> Tenko - Dojo Cat  
> Miu - Iroomba  
> Kiibo - Kee-boy  
> Kirumi - Mother Duck  
> Maki - As-sass-in  
> Kaito - Space Case  
> Gonta - Caterpillar Rave

**I Want To McShoot Myself: 3 online**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Today: 2:53 am_ **

**~Avocado~:** who in tf is up throwing pots or some shit

**Panta King:** was just gonna ask that, like I’m trying to go to sleep

**Our Daddy:** Kirumi?

**~Avocado~:** w a i t

**~Avocado~:** Kokichi were you already up-

**Panta King:** yeah what about it

**Our Daddy:** it  _ is  _ almost 3am, I don’t think it’s good that you were up

**-Iroomba is online!**

**Panta King:** oh great

**Panta King:** why tf is she here

**Iroomba:** WILL YOU ALL STOP TEXTING

**Panta King:** We’RE TRyINg TO fIND OuT WhAT MADE THAt CRAsHiNG NoISE BItCH-

**Iroomba:** i- 

**Panta King:** just go on do not disturb you brainless fuck

**-Iroomba is offline!**

**~Avocado~:** p e r i o d

**-Shyhara is online!**

**Shyhara:** Ok 1: I just woke up to Miu fucking M O A N I N G, wtf

**Shyhara:** and 2: I just read the whole convo, yeah kokichi why  _ were _ you awake-

**~Avocado~:** See?? Even the depressed detective who PROBABLY had insomnia was sleeping

**Shyhara:** ok ouch go off i guess

**Panta King:** wtf is so bad about me being awake

**Our Daddy:** well Atua and I think it’s quite concerning

**Panta King:** a n d ?

**-Space Case is online**

**Space Case:** what was that crash??

**Our Daddy:** at this rate it was probably Ouma considering he was awake already!

**Panta King:** angie wtf-

**Shyhara:** I mean hey she isn’t wrong

**Panta King:** SAIHARA-

**Shyhara:** ok so if I were to ring your doorbell at your dorm, you would answer

**Panta King:** ooh-

**Shyhara:** Kokichi I’m serious

**Panta King:** Ok fineee, yeah 

**Shyhara:** k

**-Shyhara is offline!**

**Panta King:** wAIT YoU dONT haVE tO

**-Panta King is offline**

**~Avocado~:** so we can agree he threw a pot on the ground or smth-

**Space Case:** Yeahhhh

**Our Daddy:** Yes!

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ooh! Parts that happen out of the chat? wOaH

-Note: I’m not the best writer lmao

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shuichi puts down his Monopad and gets out of his bed to walk to Ouma’s door. When he’s finally there he rings the doorbell.

…

*sigh* “No answer...” Then he hears footsteps running towards him followed by a small “Fuck..” There he is. He turns around to see a short boy with purple hair standing a few feet away from him. “Heyyy, how’s it going Shuichi!” Shuichi glares at the boy, and then replies, “Ouma, what were you doing? It’s 3 am,” there was a bit of silence and then Kokichi says, “well~ it’s Valentine’s Day soon so I tried to make things for everyone, but...I’m not the best and it didn’t go so well.” 

...

_ Wait what? Kokichi was doing something...nice for everyone??  _ “Oh, well, why were you doing it at 3:00 in the morning? You could have asked Kirumi...or literally anyone to help  _ later _ .” Kokichi seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then said, “Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore!” 

“Well..” Shuichi started, still not believing Kokichi all that much, “can you show me what you’re making?” Kokichi immediately replied, “No!” Realizing that he shouted, he quickly states that he, “Has something special for everyone, and that he wants to  _ really  _ surprise everyone.” Shuichi knew he wouldn’t get anything out of Kokichi, so he just told him to go to sleep soon and left it alone. He spent a little time wondering if Kokichi was lying, or if he really was doing something nice for everyone…  _ ‘I guess I’ll find out in 2 days...’ _

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PM: ~Avocado~ - Panta King**

**_Today: 3:12 am_ **

**Panta King:** h o l a

**~Avocado~:** ayo wtf were you doing

**Panta King:** making something

**~Avocado~:** w h a t i s i t

**Panta King:** not telling u

**~Avocado~:** boi come on I’m your bestest friend in the whole world I thought you would tell me everything :(((((

**Panta King:** ok 1: DONT START WITH THE :((((( and 2: You shall find out February 14th of 2021

**~Avocado~:** geez formal much

**Panta King:** you’ve been hang ing out with Kayayday too much “gEeZ”

**Panta King:** *hanging

**~Avocado~:** i could say the same abt you and emo detective

**Panta King:** uwu

**~Avocado~: EW** NOT THE UWU S T O P

**Panta King:** **_uwu_ **

**~Avocado~:** im gonna sleep, you should too-

**Panta King:** nOoO

**~Avocado~:** yes

**-~Avocado~ is offline~!**

**-Panta King:** fineeee

**-Panta King is offline!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-I want to McShoot myself: 15 online!**

**_Today: 12:15 pm_ **

**~Avocado~:** EVERYONE START SPAMMING KOKICHI HE HASN’T WOKEN UP-

**Shyhara:** KOKICHI

**Space Case:** KOKICHI

**Kayayday:** KOKICHI

**Mother Duck:** Kokichi!

**Kee-Boy:** Ouma??

**Iroomba:** AYO BITCH

**A-sass-in:** IGNORENT ASSHOLE WAKE UP

**Lesbean:** KOKICHI

**Dojo-Cat:** jesus Maki-

**got a ways to go:** KOKICHI

**Our Daddy:** **🔫**

**-Panta King is online!**

**Panta King:** WTF-

**Space Case:** hello sleepy boi

**Shyhara:** _ M O R N I N G S L E E P Y H E A D _

**Panta King:** AY STFU THATS MY LINE

**Shyhara:** k

**Iroomba:** NOBODY CARES BAHAHAH

**Panta King:** imagine adding  _ L A U G H T E R  _ at the end of a text 😬

**Iroomba:** e h -

**Panta King:** oh wait Kirumi look at PMs

**Mother Duck:** Alright?

**Kee-Boy:** _ M i u d o n ‘ t _

**A-sass-in:** Kiibo is just Miu’s moral compass at this point…

**Kee-Boy:** The last time I heard something this accurate was when Rantaro said Shuichi probably had insomnia-

**Shyhara:** SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE WHEN HE SAID THAT- 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-PM: Mother Duck - Panta King**

**Panta King:** KIRUMI I NEED HELP

**Mother Duck:** Oh, this must be really important considering you didn’t call me “Mom”

**Panta King:** ouch-

**Mother Duck:** I apologize, what do you need, Kokichi?

**Panta King:** soooo tomorrow is Valentine’s day and I wanted to make something for everyone but I need help-

**Mother Duck:** You...want to make something for everyone?

**Panta King:** yeah?

**Mother Duck:** Well, what specifically would you want me to assist you with

**Panta King:** i was thinking chocolate and cards!! A cLasSiC prEsENt

**Mother Duck:** ah I see, and you do not mind that it isn’t a surprise for myself?

**Panta King:** nah because i know for a fact that i cant do this on my own

**Mother Duck:** Alright, so should we meet up at the kitchen ?

**Panta King:** yup!

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirumi closed the Monopad and headed back to the kitchen immediately. Everyone who was at the dining hall had already left, so it would be easy to avoid anyone seeing what she and Kokichi were doing. She stood near a stove and waited for Ouma to show up. About 1 minute later she heard a familiar voice yell, “Hi mom!” Kirumi sighed and looked over to see Kokichi standing near the counter. “Hello, Ouma,” she replied. “So...do you wanna look up recipes for chocolate things? Because I have no idea where to go from here,” the purple haired boy said. “I actually thought that instead of doing chocolate, maybe we could make chocolate covered strawberries! They are my favorite things to make around this time..” Kirumi replied. “Ooh that sounds good..yeah we should do that!” 

Kirumi and Kokichi spent the next 2 hours making the gifts, joking around, and overall just having fun. They went to the store to pick out cards for everyone, and Kokichi made sure to hide the one he got for Kirumi so she wouldn’t see it. When they were finally done, they put everything in a basket so that they could hand them out to everyone the next day. “Woah..that went better than I thought it would!” Kokichi said, feeling relieved that he was able to finish in time, or do this in general. “Yes, this was quite fun if I were to be honest,” Kirumi replied. “I can’t wait to give these to everyone!” Kokichi excitingly said. Kirumi looked over at Kokichi, and took a moment to think about why he was suddenly being nicer, and doing something like this. He didn’t even put up a fight to not make one for Miu or Maki. Kirumi remembered him saying that he didn’t  _ really  _ hate those two, it was just his way of playfully messing around. Kirumi smiled at the fact that he was opening up to everyone. “Helloooo? Earth to Kirumi!” Kirumi turned her head to see Kokichi’s hand waving around at her face. “Oh, I’m sorry! I just sort of spaced out,” Kirumi said.”It’s fine, so where should we hide these so nobody sees them!” Kokichi asked. “Well I figured you could keep them in your room?” Kokichi eyed Kirumi, and then said, “Oh yeah that makes sense..” Kokichi took the basket, thanked Kirumi for helping, and sprinted towards his room. Kirumi giggled, and went to clean up a bit.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Want To McShoot Myself: 2 online**

**_Today: 7:54 am_ **

**Panta King:** HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY GUYS

**Panta King:** NOW GET YOUR ASSES UP

**Mother Duck:** Kokichi...

**Shyhara, A-sass-in, Dojo Cat, and 11 others are online!**

**A-sass-in:** what do you want

**Dojo Cat:** today is the day we get to ask our crushes out!!!   
  


**~Avocado~:** I mean maybe-

**Iroomba:** I was already planning on it!

**Panta King:** ooh tea~

**Panta King:** ok nevermind everyone S H U T U P

**Kayayday:** okokok geez

**Panta King:** Me and Kirumi made something for all of you! Look outside your doors lmao

**Lesbean:** um..ok?

**Kee-Boy:** I mean, is Kirumi is involved I think it’s safe

**Panta King:** i-

**Mother Duck:** Everyone, please

**Space Case:** Alright!

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT THE NOTES SAID}**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Animuwu:** Wow! You two made these??

**Caterpillar Rave:** Gonta loves the gift! His favorite is the butterfly on the note!

**got a ways to go:** nice

**Hey Soul Sister:** Interesting, these look very delicious 

**Kayayday:** Thanks you two! I love it!!

**~Avocado~:** was this what you were trying to do at 3 am two nights ago-

**Our Daddy:** mine is very creative and has much detail!

**Iroomba:** So Kirumi, how long did it take to get the gremlin to help you out??

**Mother Duck:** Actually, this was all Kokichi’s idea

**Panta King:** yeah I needed Kirumi to help me because I had no clue what I was doing

**Kee-Boy:** well then, thank you Ouma and Tojo!

**A-sass-in:** wait, you wrote these notes?

**Panta King:** Uh-huh!!

**A-sass-in:** oh..thanks I guess

**Space Case:** yeah these are cool!

**Mother Duck:** Also, thank you Ouma for my card, I do appreciate it

**Panta King:** it was nothing, I  _ am  _ the best after all lmao

**Iroomba:** Pooichi has been quietttt

**~Avocado~:** OOH YOU’RE RIGHT-

**Caterpillar Rave:** Shuichi? Are you here??

**Our Daddy:** ._.

**Panta King:** lol

**Lesbean:** ouma tf did you do

**Dojo Cat:** uM-

**Shyhara:** I-

**Panta King:** PFFFT-

**Mother Duck:** haha

**Mother Duck:** Ouma showed me the note he wrote

**Iroomba:** WHAT DID HE WRITE

**Panta King:** **_d o n ‘ t s a y i t_ **

**Shyhara:** K

**Panta King:** Nee hee hee!

**-Panta King is offline!**

**Space Case:** ight imma head out

**~Avocado~:** sAME

**Kayayday:** WAIT

**~Avocado~:** w h a t

**Kayayday:** well, hold on…

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Kaede created a group**

**-Kaede added Kaito, Gonta, Maki, and 11 others to the chat!**

**Kaede:** well, Kokichi did this for us...so shouldn’t we do something for him?

**Miu:** eh, I was gonna work on a present for someone else..but I guess that can wait

**Kiibo:** I agree! Ouma did something nice- for once

**Kiibo:** So we should do something in return!

**Kaito:** yeah!

**Shuichi:** I think we should

**Himiko:** he may be mean sometimes, but he  _ kind of  _ changed

**Tenko:** I agree with Himiko! He may be a degenerate, but he did something nice

**Gonta:** Gonta thinks Ouma-Kun should get something in return! Gonta has some things he think Kokichi would like

**Angie:** Atua says Ouma should be rewarded for his kindness!

**Korekiyo:** Yes, Ouma’s act of kindness shall be repaid

**Tsumugi:** I love what Kokichi did! I think we should come together and make something

**Rantaro:** LETS GIFT HIM 50 SUBS

**Kirumi:** 50 subs?

**Rantaro:** …

**Kirumi:** anyway, yes we should do something in return

**Maki:** hm..

**Maki:** yeah, we should

**Kaede:** Alright! So...what should we do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated WAY to much while writing this...

**Author's Note:**

> Character names for the group (so far because there may be changes)
> 
> Kokichi - Panta King  
> Shuichi - Shyhara  
> Kaede - Kayayday  
> Korekiyo - Hey Soul Sister  
> Rantaro - ~Guacamole~  
> Tsumugi - Animuwu  
> Angie - Our Daddy  
> Himiko - Lesbean  
> Ryoma - Got a ways to go  
> Tenko - Dojo Cat  
> Miu - Iroomba  
> Kiibo - Kee-boy  
> Kirumi - Mother Duck  
> Maki - As-sass-in  
> Kaito - Space Case  
> Gonta - Caterpillar Rave


End file.
